criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Leap of Death
Leap of Death is the (Case #81, or Case #25 in Pacific Bay) is the twenty-fifth case in Pacific Bay, the first case in the White Peaks district, and the eighty-first case in the game. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Chief Marquez opted to transfer the player to Pacific Bay's famous vacation spot, White Peaks, where increasing crime rates escalated like a plague. Being the home of the Youngs, Chief Marquez gave Amy permission to take the player to the Frosty Cup for the player to experience the wintry scenes of White Peaks. Amy's enjoyment of the Frosty Cup (Amy dropped her ice cream in shock) was ruined when a respected ski-jumper named Anjulie Cruz was sliced in half as she jumped of the ramp. After watching the premeditated murder, the player rushed Anjulie to Roxie Sparks, only to be informed that the premeditated murder occurred due to a cutter wire installed in the ramp with Anjulie in mind. Amy struggled to keep her personal feelings aside as she was forced to interrogate her ex-sweetheart, Bobby Prince during the investigation. International Skiing Association president Sven Blattner opted to ban women from skiing following Anjulie's death, but the investigation proved Sven liable for the premeditated murder of the respective female ski-jumper. Amy informed Sven about the apparatus he used to seal Anjulie's fate, much to Amy's beliefs of females having an equal chance for a medal in the Frosty Cup. Sven was a sexist and hated the idea of women being in ski jumping as he recalled during his time ski jumping and the Frosty Cup were serious sports for men only before he was forced to include a women's segment of the sporting event. Sven competed in the Frosty Cup when he was younger but failed to garnish a medal and as such allowing women to land a medal in the Frosty Cup would be out of the question on his watch. Amy and the player turned Sven to face trial before Judge Dante. Sven told the court that winter sports were meant for males for centuries as a true test of heroism but stood tall with his two feet during his testimony. Sven hated the fact he had to make ski ramps safer to accommodate women in which he believed would be a waste in the ISA's budget, which caused Sven to believe that there's no more glory in winter sports. What drove Sven to murder was that Anjulie threatened to sue the ISA for alleged sexism unless he allowed women in the Frosty Cup, but Judge Dante told Sven that gender discrimination doesn't pay under any circumstances. Sven was sentenced to 25 years in jail for the premeditated murder of Anjulie and promoting sexism in winter sports. Chief Marquez wanted Amy and the player to check up on Sharon White after she received reports of an evil force called The Night Walker harassing her in all corners and the player had to do everything to calm Sharon down. Meanwhile, Amy introduced the player to her brother Duncan who served as a police officer in Pacific Bay but was forced to step down after he was confined in a wheelchair. Although Amy was unable to give the player a proper introduction to her home district, she managed to calm Sharon down. Victim *'Anjulie Cruz' (sliced in half while ski jumping) Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Sven Blattner' Suspects C81BPrince.png|Bobby Prince C81SWhite.png|Sharon White C81COno.png|Calvin Ono C81CCambridge.png|Claire Cambridge C81SBlattner.png|Sven Blattner Killer's Profile *The killer eats fondue. *The killer has a snow mobile. *The killer wears lip balm. *The killer wears a green scarf. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C81SlopesA.png|Ski Ramp C81SlopesB.png|Ski Jump Landing C81CabinA.png|Lounge Area C81CabinB.png|Fireplace C81HotSpringsA.png|Hot Springs C81HotSpringsB.png|Hot Springs Basket Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ski Ramp. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Ski Shoe, Victim's Body) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Call Log) *Ask Bobby Prince why he called Anjulie. (Prerequisite: Call Log revealed) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bobby first; Clues: Victim's Sports Bag, Ripped Fabric) *Examine Victim's Sports Bag. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Greeting Card) *Ask Sharon White about the card she wrote to the victim. (Prerequisite: Greeting Card unraveled) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: T-Shirt) *Analyze T-Shirt. (09:00:00) *Talk to Calvin Ono about sponsoring Anjulie. (Prerequisite: T-Shirt analyzed) *Examine Ski Shoe. (Result: Engraved Shoe) *Analyze Engraved Shoe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a snow mobile) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Bobby Prince about being with Anjulie in Girly Gossips. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Clipboard Form, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Anjulie's Ski Jump Course) *Ask Claire Cambridge about the ad for Anjulie's ski jump course. (Prerequisite: Ski Jump Course Ad restored) *Examine Clipboard Form. (Result: Petition) *Analyze Petition. (12:00:00) *Ask Sven Blattner about Anjulie's petition to sue the International Ski Association. (Prerequisite: Petition analyzed) *Investigate Ski Jump Landing. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sven; Clues: Torn Scraps, Merchandise) *Examine Torn Scraps. (Result: Today Magazine) *Question Sharon White about writing her name over Anjulie's on the magazine cover. (Prerequisite: Today Magazine restored) *Examine Merchandise. (Result: Wire) *Analyze Wire. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Wire; New Clue: Unknown Molecule) *Examine Unknown Molecule. (Attribute: The killer wears lip balm) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Question Sven Blattner about why he is banning Women's Ski Jump from the Frosty Cup. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Fireplace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Boycott Flyer, Broken Pieces) *Examine Boycott Flyer. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Claire Cambridge's Fingerprints) *Talk to Claire Cambridge about boycotting the Frosty Cup. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Helmet) *Analyze Victim's Helmet. (09:00:00) *Ask Calvin Ono about Anjulie breaking her sponsorship contract. (Prerequisite: Victim's Helmet analyzed) *Investigate Thermal Rocks. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Wire Cutter, Hot Springs Basket) *Examine Wire Cutter. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a green scarf) *Examine Hot Springs Basket. (Result: Fondue Stick) *Analyze Fondue Stick. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Arrest killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check on Bobby Prince. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Lounge Area. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bobby; Clues: Map Case) *Examine Map Case. (Result: Welcome Card) *Give his gear back to Bobby and ask about the gift. (Prerequisite: Welcome Card found; Reward: Red Heart Scarf) *Question Sharon White about her assault. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hot Springs. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sharon; Clues: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Night Walker's Mask) *Analyze Night Walker's Mask. (06:00:00) *Reassure Sharon White about the Night Walker. (Prerequisite: Night Walker mask analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ski Ramp. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sharon; Clues: Ski Goggles) *Examine Ski Goggles. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Confront Claire Cambridge about her attacks against Sharon. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case's name plays a pun on the phrase "Leap of Faith" and Anjulie's fate down the ramp. *Unlike other district premiere cases, this case was released one week after the Jazz Town finale. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:White Peaks